Fun on the Couch
by Cadaverlee
Summary: Plotless smut! AU, heavy yaoi, threesome Kiri x Kaze x Kumo. Request for Nacht Schleier


It was a warm spring day in March when Kaze got a knock on his apartment door. He put his book down and got up to answer.

"Hi Kaze." Kumo greeted him with a soft smile. Kaze blinked, slightly dazed. Kumo was dressed in a white button-up shirt which was opened to show a tight, white tank top. He sported white capris and of course white shoes. Kaze nodded and moved aside to let him in, his own figure clothed entirely in black; a tank top and pants.

"How are you today?" Kumo asked cheerfully while Kaze moved into the kitchen. Instead of sitting down on the couch, Kumo followed Kaze.

"Fine. You?" Kaze said, handing Kumo a glass of ice water.

"Thank you," the white-haired teen said, taking a sip of water. "I'm good. It's a beautiful day out." Kaze nodded in response. Kumo smiled innocently then suddenly gave a small gasp.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. I'm sorry for barging in."

"It's fine."

"I was walking around and got lost. I've never been in this part of town much before. Thankfully, I knew where your house was. I called Kiri and he said he would be here after he finished his meeting with the mayor." Kumo said.

"Okay." Kaze said, walking back into the living room and sat on the couch. He had his own water out here and wasn't surprised to find Kumo walk in after him, holding his own glass. Kumo looked at Kaze's book curiously.

"Van Helsing?" he asked.

"It's about vampires." Kaze replied, flipping it open. Kumo muttered an 'Oh' before falling silent. There was a silence for about five minutes, enough time for Kaze to get caught up in the story line.

"U-uhm.. Kaze?" Kumo asked shyly. Kaze looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"Uh... Can I ask you a... personal question?" Kaze nodded.

"How... When you like someone, what are you supposed to do?" Kumo asked, looking sheepishly down at his glass. Kaze thought for a moment. Did Kumo have someone he liked? Kaze surprisingly found himself a little jealous. Instead, he shrugged.

"Tell them."

"How do you do that?"

"Anyway you want."

"Say... a kiss?"

"Sure." Kaze said, studying Kumo's face. He was still looking down at his water. Suddenly he put his water on the coffee table and turned to Kaze with a confident smile.

"Okay!" he said excitedly. Kaze almost smiled at his enthusiasm, but dropped his book instead. Kumo had taken that moment to pull a fast one on Kaze and kiss him gently. He was so shocked he forgot to kiss back, and Kumo had taken that the wrong way, pulling back.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I should have asked you first, but I-" Kumo was cut off by Kaze, who had leaned forward and pressed his lips back to Kumo's. Kumo was overjoyed to say the least and he joyously wrapped his arms around Kaze and pulled him. Kaze lost his balance and fell forward, making Kumo fall back onto the couch. Kumo squealed delightedly and showered Kaze's cheeks with kisses.

"Have you ever...?"

"No... Father wouldn't let me be with anyone that I liked." Kumo sighed. "I'm was very happy when we came here. I think Kiri was too. It mean we got a little more freedom."

"More freedom, yes. But we had to show we were responsible with it." Kaze looked up suddenly and saw Kiri standing in front of the side of the couch. Kumo looked up and gasped.

"Kiri! When did you-"

"Just now. I tried to call you, but it appears you were busy." Kiri said in a relaxed tone. Kaze sat up, unintentionally straddling Kumo.

"Settle down, cowboy." Kiri said lowly, smirking and leaning in as he did so. He was nose to nose with Kaze.

"I'll let you have my little brother on one condition," he said as he moved his mouth to Kaze's ear. "I get you." With that, Kiri licked Kaze's ear, making him shiver ever so slightly. Kumo watched the two with a steadily heating face. Kaze pulled back a bit and let his lips collide with Kiri's rosy ones. Their tongues battled for dominance heatedly all the while Kumo was wondering what to do with himself. He settled on sliding his hands up Kaze's black shirt, feeling his muscles. That made Kaze lose his focus for half a second, which was all Kiri needed to gain the upper hand. Feeling satisfied, he pulled back to breathe. A small strand of saliva connected them for a few seconds before breaking. Kaze looked down at Kumo while he panted. Kumo smiled sheepishly.

"Well then. It looks like we've all come to an agreement." Kiri said in a triumphant, winded voice. Kumo beamed while Kaze looked up at him and nodded. Kiri frowned playfully.

"Such a silent guy. We'll have to change that, won't we, Kumo?" he said, looking down at him brother. Kumo nodded excitedly back at him. Kaze wasn't sure if that was a sign to take off or not.

"Yep!" Kumo said, sitting up to kiss Kaze. The said man leaned down to kiss Kumo sweetly, the opposite of the battle he had just had with the boy's brother prior. Kiri smiled, walking over to sit on his knees directly behind Kaze. He played with Kaze's dark red hair for a moment before taking out the bands that kept it in check. He pressed his chest to Kaze's back and let his hands slide forward and underneath Kaze's shirt, joining Kumo's. Kaze hummed softly into Kumo before they had to break for air.

Kaze gasped softly as he felt Kiri's thumbs run teasingly over his nipples. Kumo watched in awe as Kaze's normally emotionless face cracked with pleasure. Kiri moved one of his hands for his little brother. Kumo had other plans, and instead of using his hands, he experimentally licked at the bud. When Kaze groaned, Kumo smiled and closed his mouth over the nipple, making Kaze writhe slightly. Kiri tugged Kaze's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. He attached his mouth to Kaze's shoulder, biting gently. Kaze clenched his teeth together and tugged softly at Kumo's shirts. Kumo looked up at Kaze with a questioning gaze. When he didn't comply to Kaze's silent wish, Kaze pulled away from Kiri's mouth and pushed Kumo back enough to break contact with his mouth. He quickly tore both of Kumo's shirts off, let them fall next to his on the floor, then pushed Kumo back against the armrest.

Kiri watched with amusement as Kaze devoured Kumo, who was squirming under the elder's mouth. Kumo was spilling moans from his lips, flushed face a huge contrast to his naturally snowy complexion. His green eyes were shielded by his eyelids from pure bliss.

"Aaahh.. Ah! Kaze...!" Kumo mewled, gripping at Kaze's long hair. Most of it had fallen over his shoulders. Kiri chuckled and leaned down to lick and nip across Kaze's back. He felt Kaze shudder underneath him when he nipped under his shoulder blades. Kiri smirked and leaned back again to take off his jacket, shirt, and tie, letting the clothing fall onto the floor. He heard more clothes being thrown to the floor and looked over to see Kumo's capris and boxers with the other clothes just as Kumo let out a half scream.

"Kaaaaaazzeeeeee!" Kumo drawled, gripping Kaze's hair tighter as Kaze bobbed his head along Kumo's length. Kumo hadn't felt pleasure like this before and it was driving him _crazy_. Kiri's eyebrows rose at the sight and sounds before him; he hadn't expected Kaze to go quite this far this fast. He was amazed. Maybe Kaze did just want to please Kiri's brother. Nonetheless, Kiri was turned on. And his pants were horribly uncomfortable. Smiling to himself, Kiri reached around Kaze to unbutton and unzip his pants, sliding them down and off of Kaze along with his boxers. He wasted no time with the rest of his own clothes.

"Try to relax, okay?" Kiri whispered in Kaze's ear. Kaze was experienced enough to know what that meant, and try to comply as best he could. Kiri dipped three of his fingers into Kumo's forgotten water and pushed two of them into Kaze's entrance. He felt Kaze tense from the intrusion and cold. Kiri petted Kaze's back with his free hand, trying to get him to relax. When he finally did, Kiri made a scissoring motion with his fingers and gently added a third. He thrust his fingers a few times, searching Kaze's hole.

"Ah!" Kaze gasped, letting Kumo out of his mouth and arching his back slightly. Bingo. Kiri did this for a few more moments, hitting the same spot dead on each time, and Kaze progressively more vocal. Finally, he pulled his fingers out. Kaze took a moment to catch his breath and put two fingers to Kumo's mouth. Kumo took them and started to suck on them without really knowing what they were for. All he knew was that he was really horny and he wanted Kaze to do _something_. Kaze pulled his fingers out and gently slid one finger into Kumo. While Kaze was preparing Kumo, Kiri reached around and stroked Kaze's erection. Kaze groaned but didn't miss a beat with Kumo, keeping a steady pace as he was now moving his fingers in and out of him. Kumo could only moan.

"Ready?" Kiri asked. Kaze nodded and removed his fingers from Kumo, placing his length at Kumo's entrance.

"Realx." Kaze whispered to Kumo, who nodded and gulped softly. Kiri bit his lip softly, knowing full well it would hurt for Kumo. He trusted Kaze though. Kumo whined, grasping at the couch. It stung so bad. Kaze stopped pushing, waiting for him to relax. He leaned forward and kissed Kumo's forward.

"You have to relax." Kaze breathed. Kumo bit his lip, breathing deeply. Kumo nodded when he was ready. Kaze pushed in again, fully sheathing himself. Kumo panted softly and opened his eyes to look at Kaze lovingly. Kaze smiled and let out a strangled cry as Kiri thrust in, sheathing himself fully with one push.

"F-fuck..." he said, hanging his head softly. Kaze breathed in and out for a few moments before he was decided to continue and pulled out of Kumo. Kiri followed suit and pulled out of Kaze, thrusting back in. This caused Kaze to push back into Kumo. Everyone groaned. They continued awkwardly like this for a few moments until they found a rhythm with which to keep with. Kumo's whimpers of pain soon faded into loud moans of pleasure, and even Kaze was letting out a few moans and groans. Above them, Kiri was gripping Kaze's hips harshly and groaning softly. He sped up, making Kaze speed up as well. Kaze took one of his hands and started pumping Kumo before Kiri started to pump Kaze. The air was filled with shouts, moans, groans, grunts, and the slapping of skin on skin.

"K-Kaze... Kiri... nnnhhaaa..." Kumo panted. He felt himself coming close, as did Kiri and Kaze. Kiri sped up, breaking rhythm and forcing Kaze to as well.

"Nnn... Ahhh! KAZE! KIRI!" Kumo shouted, climaxing all over himself and Kaze. His walls clenched around Kaze, almost pushing him over the edge. What sent him over was Kiri, who gave a hard thrust dead onto Kaze's sweet spot and forcing him to come. Kaze shoved his hips back and tensed especially tight, making Kiri come as well. They rode out their orgasms, panting. After catching his breath, Kiri pulled out of Kaze and Kaze in turn pulled out of Kumo, making the younger groan. Kumo lay there, eyes closed and completely spent. Kaze sat back, letting his head fall back onto Kiri's shoulder. Kiri toyed with Kaze's hair, kissing him. They broke for air and Kaze slid off of the couch. He looked at Kiri.

"My bedroom's back there." Kaze said, jerking his chin in the direction of the hall. Kiri nodded and stood while Kaze picked up Kumo and carried him to his room. Kiri walked in behind them, helping pull back the sheets so Kaze could slide Kumo under them.

"I feel sorry for him, he's gonna be awful sore tomorrow." Kiri said, throwing a pitying look at Kumo who was passed out on the bed.

"We all are." Kaze said, kissing Kiri and climbing into the bed on one side of Kumo. Kiri smirked and climbed in on the other side. They both kissed Kumo's cheeks and forehead and settled in, falling sleep.


End file.
